leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/MtG LoL - Shauku, Endbringer
|date = January 11th, 2013 |resource = Manaless |health = 70 |attack = 70 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 395 (+75) |mana = |damage = 48 (+3.8) |range = 600 |armor = 16 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.658 (+2.9%) |healthregen = 7.5 (+ 0.75) |manaregen = |speed = 330 }}Shauku, Endbringer is a custom Magic the Gathering champion in League of Legends. Abilities 125 |range= 700 }} Shauku blasts a corrupting fluid at a target enemy, dealing magic damage and reduces armor for 4 seconds. If Shauku attacks an enemy affected by this ability, the acid digs deeper into its armor, extending it's duration by 1 second to a maximum of 3 extra seconds. |leveling= 1800 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= health |range= 625 }} For the next 2 attacks within 5 seconds, Shauku gains increased range, pulling herself to enemy targets and deal bonus physical damage. |leveling= |cooldown= 10 |cost= |costtype= health }} Generates a quicksand trap at a target location, slowly sucking in enemy champions towards the center. If an enemy is sucked in, it is stunned. The suction effect is stronger the closer enemies are to the center. |leveling= 1000 |cooldown= 15 |cost= |costtype= health |range = 650 }} Shauku impales an enemy champion, dealing physical damage plus bonus damage equal to a percentage of the target's maximum health. The bonus damage decreases by a quarter of the total bonus for every other enemy champion within 500 range of the target. |leveling= of main target's missing health |cooldown= }} Notes and Nonsense The only time I don't write nonsense is when I make sandwiches. *Passive: Even without her ability to instantly kill people, her butterflies are still deadly. This red butterfly deals heavy damage to a cap if enemies don't pay attention and touch it. *Q: Pure farming and harassment ability. Nothing much to add except that this is Yuyuko's only long range poke. It's pretty spammable late game. *W: A remade version. Previously it causes a crowd control called Sleep. The new remake is now Deluded. Deluded enemies will have their attacks and spells restricted from scaling by items and ability bonuses. Runes, masteries and defensive stats are unaffected, so this doesn't bother enemy tanks and defensive bruisers too much. *E: AoE damage ability with a twist. As long as enemies don't look at the flame, they are fine and would at most take some damage. If they look at the flame too long however, they'll be attracted to the flame like moths to a light trap. The charm radius and the damage radius are separate by the way. *R: Yuyuko's signature. People who are familiar with Touhou would know that whenever Yuyuko releases her fan, it always means serious business. Yuyuko opens up a fan while channeling, which is a pretty big warning beacon. Should enemies be foolish enough to stay inside the area, they asked for it like how they facecheck a bush with an ap channeling . Theoretical Item Build: Quotes ;Upon selection ;Attacking ;Movement ;Taunt ;Taunt when an allied Youmu is nearby ;Joke When using 20px Saigyouji Flawless Nirvana ;When using 20px Fatal Light Trap Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category: Hidden